Asi es el destino
by Lovely Loony
Summary: Capítulo 2! RR please...
1. Capítulo 1

Este es mi primer fic asi y me estoy basando en los capitulos que he visto de la serie (que deben ser unos 50) //son unos malditos que nos torturan con repeticiones ¬¬ - ya... ya paso.... a pero acabo de leer q van a sacar los nuevos desde el 25 EN INGLESSSSSS ya bueno...// y en unos pocos fics que he leido asi que, sin darle mas rodeos al asunto comencemos con la historia. A... y esta es la unica vez que lo voy a decir xq me parece que es obvio asi que: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, BLA BLA BLA, TODO ES DE RUMIKO SENSEI.  
  
-------------  
  
= pensamientos de los personajes // = opiniones y pensamientos mios  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
by: Lovely Loony (HP 4e)  
  
Kagome estaba en su cuarto metiendo las ultimas cosas en su mochila, dispuesta a regresar al Sengoku despues de haber pasado cuatro dias en la epoca actual, pero a la vez un sentimiento casi tan fuerte como el que la impulsaba a regresar... la detenia.  
  
- tu fuiste la que tomo la desicion de permanecer a su lado, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, pero aun asi...  
  
A su mente regresaban las imagenes de aquel dia en el que Inuyasha habia prometido proteger a Kikyo de Naraku, aquel dia en el que por primera vez habia admitido que estaba enamorada de él, que estaba celosa de Kikyo... No queria pensar mas pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que dormia por las noches... esos pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila, esas imagenes, y sobre todo ese dolor que sentia.... Kagome se dio la vuelta rapidamente, recogio algunos libros del escritorio y los coloco dentro de su mochila...  
  
- Bueno ya tengo todo, creo que no me olvido de nada (volteando a ver la hora). ¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQUUUUEEEE!!!!!!! Ay.... no puede ser, ya se me hizo tarde.... (bajando apurada por las escaleras) Ya me voy! Adios mamá, abuelo! Volvere en un par de dias....  
  
- Esta bien cuidate hija.  
  
- Aaaa... que bien porque justo acabo de encontrar una nueva enfermedad....  
  
- Kagome: ¬¬u  
  
Al salir de la casa comenzo a correr hacia el templo en donde se encontraba el pozo que la llevaba a la epoca antigua pero en el camino se quedo observando el arbol sagrado  
  
- En este lugar conoci a Inuyasha... se supone que han pasado cientos de años desde que esta zona era un bosque pero este arbol sigue igual... no ha cambiado en nada... ¡¡¡ay nooo!!!!! tengo que apurarme......  
  
Kagome entro al templo del pozo y cerro la puerta tras ella. Salto al fondo del mismo y al abrir los ojos sintio el aire frio y puro de la epoca antigua en el rostro y pudo ver el cielo con el mismo tono anaranjado del atardecer... Al salir del pozo se dirigio directamente a la aldea y a la casa de la anciana Kaede donde todos estarian esperandola, pero antes de llegar a la aldea.....  
  
- Kikyo!!!! -Kikyo estaba a unos pasos de Kagome y como de costumbre iba acompañada de las serpientes, las cuales cargaban almas-. //perra ¬¬//  
  
- A!... eres tú... ¿Que es lo que haces aqui?? Pense que ya lo habias entendido?  
  
- A que te refieres con eso Kikyo?  
  
- Tu lo sabes, estabas ahi aquel dia no es asi? Pense que ya te habia quedado claro...  
  
- Como es que lo sabes? Acaso me viste?  
  
- Jajajaja!!! Claro que si... solo Inuyasha no se dio cuenta. porque estaba muy ocupado diciendome que me protegeria de Naraku para darse cuenta de que estabas ahi. El es mio y lo sera siempre...  
  
- Yo se que el te ama mas de lo que tu te mereces, ¿porque lo quieres ver muerto si sabes que todo fue una trampa de Naraku? o es que acaso no lo entiendes aun?  
  
- Yo ya no soy nada en este mundo, y nada podra hacerme formar parte de el otra vez, no soy mas que un conjunto de almas que tuvo la oportunidad de regresar y llevar a cabo sus objetivos. No me imortan las intenciones de Naraku ni lo que haya tenido que ver conmigo. Solo quiero ver a Inuyasha en el infierno y a la perla destruida. Pero el se empeña en seguirme!!!  
  
- El quiere estar contigo.¬_¬  
  
- Si lo se. Y tu te quedaras sufriendo por su amor, ¿no es verdad? Porque tu amor es el "no correspondido" (Kagome la mira sorprendida). Creias que no me habia dado cuenta.... se muy bien lo que sientes y tambien lo que él siente por ti.... (y se alejo poco a poco seguida por las serpientes que llevaban las almas robadas)  
  
- ¡¡¡Lo que siente por mi???!!! ¿ que es lo que Inuyasha siente por mi???!!!, pero eso no importa porque el la eligio a ella despues de todo, eligio a su linda Kikyo {{ok. me llega, xq tenia q elegirla}}  
  
Kagome se quedo un momento pensando en lo que habia hablado con Kikyo, tenia la cabeza llena de las palabras que la miko le habia dicho. De pronto aparecio Inuyasha atravez de unas ramas, Kagome vio en su cara un poco de preocupacion y angustia y...  
  
- Kagome???, ¿que haces aqui?  
  
- Ya se fue - contesto ella  
  
- ¿que? - pregunto el hanyu un poco confundido  
  
- Kikyo, ya se fue, ¿por eso viniste tan rapido no es verdad?  
  
- Kagome, yo...  
  
- Vamos a la aldea que estoy un poco cansada, ¿si? - dijo esto tratando de sonreir un poco.  
  
Al llegar a la aldea se dirigieron a la casa de la anciana Kaede y Kagome, despues de saludar a todos y entregarles las cosas que habia llevado se fue a "dormir".  
  
Casi no podia ni cerrar los ojos, ya que cada vez que lo hacia veia la imagen de Kikyo repitiendole las mismas palabras : "y tu te quedaras sufriendo por su amor ¿no es verdad? porque tu amor es el 'no correspondido'...". No podia mas. Que hacia ahi recordando todo; se levanto y salio de la cabaña...  
  
Camino por entre las casas hasta llegar a los campos de arroz y levanto la vista...  
  
- el cielo es tan hermoso en esta epoca... (vio a Inuyasha sentado en la rama de un arbol... muy consentrado mirando al cielo) Debe estar pensando en ella?....  
  
Kagome se quedo viendolo un momento... Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habia llegado a la epoca antigua por primera vez... desde que habia conocido a Inuyasha.... todo lo que habian pasado juntos... Ella se habia enamorado de el - lo amaba mas que a nada pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos - ¡¡¿¿porque tiene que existir ella??!! ¿porque la sigue amamdo a pesar de todo?, no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar eso y lo sabia... por eso habia decidido permanecer a su lado para ayudarlo a vengarse de Naraku porque aunque él no lo admitiera... era por eso que seguia buscando los fragmentos (ella lo sabia), el queria vengarse de lo que Naraku les habia hecho a Kikyo y a él en el pasado.  
  
- Que es lo que te sucede??, porque no estas durmiendo??  
  
- (Kagome regreso de sus pensamientos) No podia dormir, sali un momento para tomar un poco de aire (se quedo un momento callada mirandolo). No tienes que preocuparte. - le dijo casi en un susurro el cual Inuyasha pudo escuchar...  
  
- (La miro algo desconcertado) A que te refieres con eso???....  
  
- A Kikyo..., no tienes porque preocuparte, ella debe estar bien, pero si te hace sentir mejor, entonces porque no la buscas, no creo que este muy lejos de aqui.  
  
- No... no es eso... aunque quisiera no podria ir por ella... no podria dejarte sola... no se que hacer... dije que protejeria a Kikyo de Naraku pero ahora quiere acabar tambien contigo Kagome... no podria dejarte sola... si te pasara algo... yo... yo no podria... no podria verte asi...  
  
- Pues entonces deberias descansar.  
  
- Si... ya lo se... tu tambien deberias hacerlo.  
  
- todavia no puedo olvidar las palabras de Kikyo, rondan mi mente como... como si quisieran destruirme...  
  
- ¿Estas preocupada por algo?  
  
-¿Ah??,¿que dices??,¿yo??, no... no, este, mejor me voy a dormir, si... (pero sintio la mano tibia de Inuyasha que la detuvo, y al voltear se encontro con sus ojos) ¿Que pasa?  
  
- He estado pensando en esto mientras no estabas y he llegado a una desicion. Queria decirtelo desde antes Kagome, pero desde que llegaste has estado metida en la casa de Kaede y no he tenido oportunidad de decirtelo.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que pasa Inuyasha?  
  
- Kagome, segun lo que dijo Mioga, es muy provable... que en algun momento... pierda totalmente el sentido y talvez no puedo mirarte a los ojos Kagome (poco a poco fue volteando, dandole la espalda)... talvez sea... capaz de hacer algo que no quiera... (Inuyasha veia la luna y Kagome veia su larga cabellera plateada brillando a la luz de esta mientras escuchaba lo que Inuyasha le decia; de pronto, Inuyasha sintio los brazos de Kagome alrededor de su sintura y noto que unas lagrimas cruzaban su rostro, dio la vuelta y la abrazo... y...)  
  
- Ya veras que todo saldrá bien! - dijo Kagome soltandolo, dio la vuelta y mirando al cilo le dijo: - estoy segura de que todo estara bien - porque tu mereces ser feliz Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome camino un poco y se sento a la orilla del riachuelo que corria frente a ellos. Inuyasha la siguio y se sento a su costado.  
  
- Kagome, lo que estaba tratando de decirte era que... (pero se detuvo al sentir que Kagome se recostaba en su hombro derecho. Realmente olia bien, ese olor lo tranquilizaba mucho... se sentia bien...)  
  
- No hablemos mas de eso quieres... si en algun momento llega a pasar algo lo enfrentaremos juntos, para eso todos somos tus amigos y estoy segura de que Sango y Miroku opinan igual que yo al respecto, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha quedo mirando el cabello negro de Kagome y no pudo negarle a sus pensamientos que se sentia mas comodo estando con Kagome que con cualquier otra persona. Sabia que la tenia a su lado... ya no se sentia solo... Estuvieron un rato mirando el agua hasta que Kagome se levanto lentamente...  
  
- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir...  
  
- Si, bueno, te acompaño hasta la casa de Kaede.  
  
Caminaron juntos atraves de los campos de arroz hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede sin decir una palabra. Kagome recordo el porque no habia podido conciliar el sueño aquella noche: Kikyo; pero ya estaba muy cansada y solo queria dormir... Inuyasha seguia pensando en lo que podia pasar, pero estaba seguro de que Kagome, Sango y Miroku siempre estarian a su lado, aunque el no lo quisiera.  
  
- Bueno, me voy a dormir - le dijo Kagome casi en un susurro.  
  
- Esta bien, te veo en la mañana - y se alejo saltando entre los arboles. Kagome lo siguio con la mirada y entro en la cabaña.  
  
- siempre seguiras pensando en ella no Inuyasha. Siempre en tu linda Kikyo que no deja espacio para mi en tu corazon - y con una lagrima en el rostro se quedo dormida.  
  
_-'¨'-_-'¨'-_-'¨'-_-'¨'-_  
  
- Bueno que tal. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia escrito desde hace como 2 meses y no me decidia a ponerlo. Bueno espero sus RR asi sean malos o buenos... //pero espero que sean buenos ¬¬// Byeee... ;) 


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno aquí esta el 2° capitulo de este Fic.. Gracias a los reviews que me mandaron pero la verdad es que ¡¡¡¡quiero mas!!!!, Ahora entiendo como se sienten cuando publican un fic y no encuentran mas que 1 o 2 (yo nunca dejaba review pero desde ahora lo voy a hacer - creo q ya me puse un poquito trágica no????). Pero bueno a los que dejaron rr les contestare al final. ahora los dejo con la continuación de la historia...  
  
Lovely Loony °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
( ) pensamientos y algunas acciones // // pensamientos míos  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos y (como Kagome sabia muy bien) de Naraku. Era una mañana tranquila en el bosque y los cinco caminaban a través de este. Inuyasha iba el frente, seguido por Miroku que iba un poco atrás de él con Shippo en el hombro y unos metros mas atrás iban Sango y Kagome conversando animadamente.  
  
- Cambiando el tema un momento. llegaste tarde a dormir ayer no? - le dijo Sango en un tono burlón a Kagome -  
  
- ¿Qué??? A que te refieres??? Cómo lo sabes???  
  
- Jijiji. No te preocupes. lo guardare en. Kagome que te pasa (Kagome se había quedado parada con su bicicleta y estaba mirando el piso, de pronto levanto la mirada.)  
  
- Siento la presencia de fragmentos de la perla. - dijo Kagome mientras sacaba su arco.  
  
- Es cierto - dijo Inuyasha unos metros mas adelante - puedo oler un monstruo acercándose rápidamente a este lugar.  
  
- Puedo sentir una presencia maligna muy poderosa. - dijo Miroku con preocupación reflejada en su rostro - Tengan muuucho cuidado. //siempre como que le da ese tonito de "uuu cosa misteriosaaaa" no?? ( //  
  
A lo lejos se escuchaba un extraño sonido que se abría paso entre los arboles hasta que.  
  
De los arboles detrás de Kagome salió un monstruo del doble del tamaño de Inuyasha quien comenzó a luchar contra él; Miroku quiso ayudarlo pero los insectos venenosos aparecieron en el acto, y Sango, por su parte, estaba preparada delante de Kagome (quien ahora cargaba a Shippo) para defenderla de cualquier amenaza que pudiera surgir.  
  
Inuyasha seguía peleando; al principio todo iba bien, pero poco a poco la fuerza de la bestia iba aumentando e Inuyasha comenzó a recibir mas golpes. Los golpes secos contra el piso cada vez se escuchan mas, e Inuyasha se vio obligado a sacar a Colmillo de Acero, pero por su peso era más difícil luchar contra él.  
  
- Kagome, ¿cuántos fragmentos tiene?  
  
Kagome comenzó a buscar los fragmentos. Era difícil encontrarlos ya que el tamaño de la bestia lo dificultaba, hasta que dio con él - Tiene uno en la nuca Inuyasha, pero es enorme, ¡¡¡es casi la perla entera!!! -  
  
- ( Naraku ) Ja!, seguro que me estas escuchando maldito. ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora he?  
  
- ( Naraku, que quiere hacer?, que es lo que intentas con esto, es casi la perla lo que esta dentro de ese monstruo y tu no estas cerca para cuidarla?? )  
  
La velocidad del monstruo aumentaba considerablemente e Inuyasha no podía hacer nada, y de pronto.  
  
- ¿Qué? - por unos instantes Inuyasha la busco con la mirada y. - NOOOO!!!!! - la bestia estaba detrás de Kagome con las garras levantadas para partirla - Kagomeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha levanto rápidamente a Colmillo de Acero y se lanzo sobre el monstruo aun sabiendo que era casi imposible alcanzarlo para evitar que la matara. Un sentimiento de desesperación se reflejo en su rostro.  
  
De pronto, una ráfaga de viento paso delante del monstruo, alejando a Kagome y distrayendo a la bestia lo suficiente para que Inuyasha pudiera acabarlo con un corte de la espada.  
  
Todo acabo, el cuerpo del animal yacía tirado en el camino, envuelto en sangre y sin perder tiempo trato de agarrar el fragmento de la perla pero algo paralizo su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada mas que observar como la perla volaba por el cielo a una velocidad impresionante.  
  
Cuando por fin recupero el movimiento de su cuerpo fue donde Kagome que se encontraba en unos arboles a unos metros de ahí con Koga a su lado.  
  
-----  
  
Mientras Inuyasha acababa con el monstruo y la perla desaparecía, Koga y Kagome hablaban en unos arboles a unos metros de allí.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?!!! - le pregunto Koga con un tono de preocupación en la voz.  
  
- Si, si estoy bien. muchas gracias joven Koga - dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie -  
  
- Grrrr!!!!!! Esa bestia, como es posible que pueda descuidarte de esa manera.  
  
- Joven Koga, ya no se preocupe, usted me salvo y ahora estoy bien.  
  
- Kagome, ven conmigo, yo te protegería todo el tiempo y no dejaría que nada te pasara.  
  
- Joven Koga. yo.  
  
- Aaaaa.!!!!!! Como molestas!!!!! - Inuyasha se estaba acercando y rápidamente se puso delante de Kagome -  
  
- Inuyasha. basta ya. - le pidió Kagome tratando de agarrar su brazo -  
  
- Lobo sarnoso. Ahora si te daré tu merecido y te quitare los fragmentos de la perla - se acercaba a Koga sacando sus garras - antes de que Naraku lo haga.  
  
- Inuyasha!!! ABAJO!!!!! - y se escucho el ruido seco que provoco Inuyasha al chocar contra el piso. A lo lejos, Sango, Miroku y Shippo miraban la escena con cara de aburrimiento // es que es tan repetida, pero siempre me dan risa esas escenas, no puedo evitarlo, me fascina que se ponga celoso de Koga.// -  
  
- Joven Koga, gracias por haberme salvado, pero mejor aproveche este momento y vallase. - le pidió Kagome -  
  
- Esta bien, me ire pero solo porque tu me lo estas pidiendo - la toma de las manos y se acerca un poco a ella - Pero volveré en un tiempo para verte, porque recuerda que tu eres mi mujer Kagome.  
  
- eee.. - dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada mientras veía a Koga alejarse rápidamente gracias a los fragmentos que llevaba consigo.  
  
Un momento después, Inuyasha se levanto con una cara muy seria y se quedo viendo a Kagome a los ojos por unos segundos, pero para ella fue una eternidad ya que nunca había visto a Inuyasha comportarse así.  
  
- Creo que ahora si esos conjuros de la señorita Kagome le afectaron seriamente la cabeza a Inuyasha - le dijo Miroku a Sango casi en un susurro detrás de ellos pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para Inuyasha quien le hecho una mirada tan amenazante que hizo retroceder a los tres.  
  
- Vamos - le dejo Inuyasha a Kagome agarrándola de la muñeca y llevándosela con el al interior del bosque.  
  
- Que es lo que te pasa. Inuyasha. - pero todo lo que le dijera era en vano ya que el la llevaba tan rápido y tan firmemente agarrada que ella no podía hace nada para soltarse.  
  
Inuyasha la llevo hasta un claro en el medio del bosque, el cual, penso Kagome, debía estar muy lejos de donde habían estado antes, considerando el tiempo y lo rápido que habían avanzado.  
  
La sentó en un tronco que estaba tirado muy cerca de ahí. Kagome estaba con deseos de decirle "ABAJO" pero lo penso un poco mejor y decidió esperar para saber que era lo que Inuyasha quería hablar con ella.  
  
- No entiendo porque me tienes que obligar a venir acá y tampoco porque estas así - le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha en un tono muy molesto.  
  
Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo permanecía parado frente a ella esperando a que ella le dijera algo - la verdad era que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que escusa le podría dar, miles le pasaban por la mente. desde la mas absurda que se pudiera imaginar hasta "LA VERDAD" // uuuuu... ( //, pero no podía decirla porque no quería hacerlo, no quería aceptar esa verdad que lo atormentaba pero tampoco quería parecer un tonto delante de todos ya que no había pensado en nada cuando se llevo a Kagome // es que el nunca piensa antes de decir o hacer las cosas y lo peor es que "muy" pocas veces se arrepiente // y ahora no sabia que hacer o decir.  
  
- Si es por el joven Koga, tu ya sabes que entre el y yo no hay.  
  
- Ay!!!! Si, el joven Koga!!!! .  
  
- Uyyy!!!!! Además no tienes derecho alguno de ponerte celoso cuando algún chico se me acerca - Kagome se paro, dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar dejándolo solo.  
  
- Como eres tonta!!!! Yo celoso? De que rayos estas hablando???? - abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Kagome se estaba alejando y dejándolo solo, pero de un salto la alcanzo y se puso delante de ella - Que te pasa ehh???!!!! Tu eres la que no entiende las cosas. yo. yo. ( yo quiero protejerte Kagome, no puedo dejarte ir con Koga o con alguien mas, el maldito de Naraku quiere acabar contigo y yo no puedo permitir eso. yo, simplemente no puedo.)  
  
- Tu que??? Ah!!! . no tienes nada que decir no es verdad??? Porque sabes que yo tengo razón y que .( o no, Kikyo!!!) // Que mueraaaaa - todos en coro: SIIIIIIIIII.!!!! //  
  
Kikyo no estaba muy lejos de ellos, Kagome la podía ver muy bien entre los arbustos, apuntaba una flecha a la espalda de Inuyasha. Estaba lista para soltarla. Kagome se había quedado callada, no podía hablar ni moverse (no sabia que hacer), no escuchaba nada pero podía ver como Inuyasha movía los labios muy enojado y la figura de Kikyo a lo lejos soltando lentamente los dedos, dejando la flecha, la cual se acercaba cada vez mas a Inuyasha. Kagome no sabia que podía hacer pero. justo en ese momento. justo en el preciso instante. - ¡¡¡¡¡ABAJO!!!! - y escucho a Inuyasha caer al piso.  
  
_-'¨'-_-'¨'-_-'¨'-_-'¨'-_  
  
Y bueno, he aquí el fin. pero del capitulo no del fic no se preocupen que seguirá ;) así que espero que les haya gustado y espero su opinión en los RRs YAAAAA.. Son las 2:30 y me estoy muriendo de sueño a pero voy a terminar de contestar los RR y ya.-  
  
Chiisana Minako: gracias x el rr, la verdad me da animos ;) xq me pase meses pensando en ponerlo o no, que bueno que te gusta (. Y te apoyo totalmente ¡¡Muerte a la perra!!  
  
Atsunate: He aqui el 2° cap al fin!! Me demore un poquito, espero que te haya gustado este, ya estoy empezando el 3° así que no creo que me demore tanto!!!  
  
A si y para terminar. quería saber si alguien conoce alguna pagina que sea "MUY BUENA" o "buena" de Inuyasha en español xq la única que he encontrado y que me ha gustado es inuyashaworld.com pero esta en ingles y prefiero una en español.. Bueno espero sus RRs.. Byeee 


End file.
